Take Me Out, Eren?
by Fvvn
Summary: Eren Jaeger, pemuda tulen yang menjadi korban dari kegilaan acara Take Me Out yang selanjutnya. Sekuel Take Me Out, Armin! Birthday fic for HEICHOOO. Warning Inside.


Jadi, kronologisnya begini.

Setelah insiden Take Me Out Armin yang membuahkan bencana dan peserta utamanya tumbang mendadak, Hanji terpaksa menarik salah satu relawan (yang sebenarnya tidak rela) untuk menjadi peserta selanjutnya.

Ya. Berhubung ini acara _underground_ yang sejujurnya ga lolos tayang di televisi rakyat (alias yang nonton acara ini cuman kriminal-kriminal dari penjara mereka. Dan pernyataan tayangan pribumi bagi acara ini adalah isu belaka), maka wajar saja jika tidak ada spesies lain yang mau ikut serta meramaikan (jadi sekarang kita tahu kenapa Armin yang notabene-nya laki-laki masih dilolosin di acara Take Me Out perempuan). Dan jatuhlah limbah itu kepada tokoh utama kita yang selanjutnya. Armin tersingkir, Eren pun menanggung perih yang selanjutnya. Dengan muka penuh keringat dan bibir megap-megap, Eren sibuk digrepe buat dipermak dandanannya untuk tampil di acara yang akan _airing_ kurang lebih lima menit lagi.

"Hmfftt—"

"Jangan banyak bergerak Jaeger. Nanti _make up_-nya luntur kena iler."

"HMPFTT—"

Dan Eren tidak bisa menolak. Banyak faktor yang membuatnya tidak bisa—salah satunya tiga orang dewasa yang mengunci pergerakannya dan duit kontrak yang nominalnya sanggup menggetarkan sukma. _Well_, salahkan saja semuanya pada sang papa yang ternyata sangat tipis gengsi, tebal dosa. Ia rela menukarkan tubuh anaknya sendiri dengan lima puluh ribu rupiah—sungguh jumlah yang sangat hina dina—bahkan tidak lebih mahal dari karung beras _rojocue_ seberat 5 kilo.

"Ah. Kasihan sekali anakku."

Carla dari atas langit hanya bisa mendesah, mengusap setitik air mata naga dan melambaikan sapu tangannya dengan muka bersemu merah—Sungguh abal sekali opera sabunnya.

"Apa boleh buat, mama harap kamu dapat sosok psstpriapsst yang bisa mengayomi rumah tanggamu dengan baik."

Lupakan sejenak masalah transaksi murahan dan suara hati roh tante _fujoshi_ di paragraf atas. Sekarang penting untuk diketahui bahwa dandanan Eren nyaris sembilan puluh lima persen selesai. Walaupun semua orang tahu bahwa Eren Jaeger itu laki-laki tulen—tentu saja mereka tahu karena Eren salah satu peserta pria lajang saat sesi perjodohan Armin yang sebelumnya. Tapi entah, fakta itu tak membuat produser acara urung untuk meminta para kru agar mendandani Eren, _crossdress_. Dalihnya sih, supaya sisi plus plus Eren bisa ditonjolin dengan maksimal. Tapi usut punya usut, Pak produser acara katanya punya _fetish_ terhadap lelaki _crossdress_. Jadi yah ... begitulah.

"PUAH—"

"Jangan bergerak, Eren!"

"Duh! MASA HARUS LIPSTIKAN JUGA?"

"Bedak ketek, mana bedak ketek?!"

Ruang ganti sempat gaduh beberapa saat.

Hingga—tirai panggung siap untuk disibak. Eren Jaeger yang berdiri gemetaran di ujung jalan, menatap horor pada _blitz_ cahaya yang membutakan matanya sejenak.

"YAK! PESERTA KEDUA KITA YANG SUDAH DITUNGGU-TUNGGU—"

Ah, kuping Eren mendadak pengang.

"—EREN JAEGER!"

"Woaaaaaah!"

Sorak-sorai mengikuti suara Hanji yang pecah layaknya air ketuban. Eren di ujung pandang hanya bisa mencengkeram _dress_-nya rekat sambil berjalan ke depan. Watir dengan kejantanannya yang sebentar lagi dipertanyakan.

.

.

.

**Take Me Out, Eren?**

**Humor/Parody**

**Rate T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Sekuel 'Take Me Out, Armin!' Bahasa Es Kopyor, Parodi dimana-mana, Banyak capslock, Mengandung unsur ketidakwarasan, ketidaklogisan, dan Humu.**

**[Dedikasi untuk mas Levi, si prajurit paling perkasa seantero SnK]**

.

.

.

Semua mata membelo—dengan hiasan mulut yang terbuka lebar, lebih daripada pintu Neraka. _Demi apa_. Semua orang bersumpah dalam hatinya. Demiapa itu Eren Jaeger?

"Woaaah!" Hanji yang pertamakali memperlihatkan reaksi dengan teriakan takjubnya. Kacamatanya berkilat dan senyumnya hiperbola, "Eren Jaeger bermutasi jadi bidadari hehehe!"

Mutasi ndasmu.

Eren cuman bisa gigit bibir, menahan malu dengan sorak-sorai yang semakin marak. Seluruh mahluk yang bernapas—tak terkecuali laba-laba dan semut di dinding—di ruangan itu memusatkan pandangannya hanya pada Eren. Mereka melakukan _scanning_ pada tubuh Eren, dari ubun-ubun sampai jari kaki.

Terlihat _dress_ putih selutut dengan bahan jatuh, kaus kaki panjang dan rambut sambung. Blush on tipis yang menonjolkan semu wajahnya dan sepatu kaca tanpa hak yang terlalu tinggi. Dikelilingi dengan pria-pria kesepian, Eren jadi merasa mirip Cinderella—

Yang ketiban sial.

"GASP—"

Semua orang yang melihat Eren dan transformasinya, nampak sangat ekspresif, hari itu. Apalagi para peserta. Beberapa ada yang mulai berdelusi dari podium karena di atas kepalanya muncul bunga-bunga imajiner—seperti Reiner. Ada yang mulutnya kayak sumur bocor—seperti Reiner juga. Ada yang kikuk dan terlalu sibuk benerin kaos dalemnya yang melorot terus—seperti Reiner lagi. Dan ada yang diam menatap intens dengan wajah ganteng—yang jelas bukan Reiner.

Pelan-pelan Eren memberanikan diri menatap para peserta. Ada Bertholdt yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ada Connie yang cuman garuk kepala. Ada Erwin yang sibuk menggosok dagu—menampakkan ekspresi rumit. Ada bapaknya—Grisha Jaeger—yang cuman tepuk tangan kayak mainan monyet-monyetan dengan simbal di genggamannya.

Dan,

Ada pria dengan tinggi di bawah garis standar, hanya mengalihkan pandangan. Terlihat bosan. Eren mengernyit. Padahal waktu sesi perebutan Armin, orang itu yang paling semangat tebar kemezuman dan kefrontalan. Tapi sekarang, ekspresinya kayak doberman nolak tulang. Sok jual mahal.

Huh, Eren sih (awalnya) bodo amat. Ia lempar pandangannya lagi. Dan—

Jean menatapnya dengan muka _poker_. Gak ngedip-ngedip. Eren masih cuek babi. Gak tau kalau sebenernya di mata Jean pemandangannya udah fitnah dimana ia melihat _bubble-bubble_ komik menghiasi wajah manis Eren.

"Ahem! Tolong ya yang wajahnya masih kelihatan kurang layak tampil dibenerin dulu hshs!" Hanji menginterupsi aksi pengamatan para pria lajang terhadap sosok Eren dengan melemparkan kotak-kotak bedak ke arah podium.

Yah, kali aja kan ada yang butuh?

Pixis dari ujung podium kembali membenarkan dasi kupu-kupunya yang miring. Hanji batuk untuk formalitas.

"Ehem! Karena sekarang Eren yang jadi pesertanya, maka dari itu podium milik Eren akan diisi oleh seseorang yang tidak kalah tampan!"

"Mau tau siapaaa?" sambut Mike dengan muka ngeselin dimana bibirnya sengaja dimonyongin—padahal biasanya idungnya yang monyong.

Eren cuman menatap datar saat tirai disibak dan seseorang dengan pakaian yang mengekspos belahan dada dan celana kulit hitam muncul dengan sikap tak acuh. Tapi baru saja turun satu anak tangga, kakinya keserimpet dan jadilah para penonton yang awalnya girang mendadak garing karena terlalu _speechless_ liat orang ganteng bertingkah gak ganteng.

Ha.

Eren cuman menghela napas. Untunglah dia gak nangis—karena punya mental setebal kulit badak. Begitu sosok pirang itu terbangun dari jatuhnya, barulah Eren bisa melihat wajah sang peserta baru dengan lebih jelas.

Dan, wow. _Beyond his imagination_.

Lirikannya bikin Eren gak tahan buat muncratin—darah dari lubang hidung. SALAH! Bikin Eren gak tahan buat muntahin lahar saat yang bersangkutan melambai polos—atau goblok—ke arah Eren. Sialnya, kacamata Hanji saat itu sedang berkabut, sehingga menghalangi pemandangan _flirting_ si anak baru yang cuman dua detik lamanya.

Balik lagi ke arah panggung, papan nama Eren di podium yang sempat ia pakai saat menjadi salah satu peserta pria lajang sebelumnya, entah sejak kapan sudah berganti nama.

Disana. Dengan jelas jelasnya tercetak—

_**Ikemen-kun**_**.**

Eren hamil spidol.

"APAAN ITU? NAMA SAMARAN? NARSIS AMAT!"

"Ehem, Eren. Itu nama aslinya," Hanji menggoyangkan telunjuknya, "Dia adalah _Ikemen titan-kun_ yang kalo di anime cuman jadi figuran numpang lewat buat pamer kegantengan hshshs!"

Cengo.

Eren cengo dengan mulut mangap yang lebih lebar daripada ukuran celana dalam Mike. Dan makin Cengo saat tiba-tiba saja Grisha dengan gagahnya jalan keluar dari podium lalu melambaikan tangan seperti koboi yang gugur di medan perang.

"Selamat tinggal, anakku—" sempet-sempetnya ia tebar _kissbye_.

"Lho?! Papa mau kemana?!"

"Menyusul ibumu."

"HAH? MENYUSUL—"

"Om drama banget deh! Cuman mau turun ke kursi penonton aja pake opera sabun segala!" Mike mencoleknya dari kejauhan.

Brrrr. Grisha mendadak meriang.

Entah sejak kapan om-om ganteng pembawa acara punya kepribadian yang _twister_.

"T-Tunggu. Kok papa halal sih turun podium? Aku juga mau undur diri do—"

"Kamu ga halal turun panggung, Eren."

"KENAPA?!"

"Karena kamu belom diuji coba di ITB—" Hanji kena tampar oleh swallow yang secara misterius melayang dari kegelapan, "Maaf, maaf, maksudnya, acara kami hanya ingin mencegah terjadinya adegan _incest_ yang tidak diinginkan."

"Terus kalo homo legal?"

"LEGAL DOOOOOOOONG!" Hanji jawab pake tenaga dalam. Kuping Eren pengang (lagi) beberapa saat, "Dan sebagai ganti papamu yang turun panggung, ada orang yang akan mengisi kekosongan podiumnya—"

Lagi-lagi Hanji melayangkan telunjuknya kepada tirai panggung, dimana sosok laki-laki kurus di balik kegelapan muncul, dengan seringai tinggi. Pakaian serba hitam, jaket kulit, dan rambut pirang. Eren nganga melihat figur siapa yang muncul dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana.

"A—"

Papan nama Grisha Jaeger sudah diganti dengan yang baru.

Disana tercetak dengan tebal,

'_**Armin Arlelt'**_

Eren mengucek mata.

"LHO KOK, ARMIN?! Bukannya dia masih pingsan?!"

"Udah bangun lagi kok," Hanji bersiul cuek, "Tapi karena kepalanya terbentur kepalan tangan Mikasa, yang di atas panggung sekarang bukan Armin yang kamu kenal."

Itu sih bukan terbentur namanya. Tapi ditonjok dengan sengaja.

"Lho?"

Eren menatap kembali sosok pirang yang kini menggebrak podium masih dengan muka menantang. Giginya dipamerkan, begitu tajam dan seksi.

"Halo sayang." Dan sapaan yang amat berani meluncur dari bibirnya.

Oh.

OHH.

Demi rambut impian Shadis, Armin jungkir balik dari sosok yang sebelumnya _timid_, menjadi beringas. Retak cepat imajinasi di kepala para pria lajang yang sebelumnya mengelu-elukan sang _maji tenshi_. Mereka kini sibuk melotot hebat mendapati pembaharuan sikap tersebut—yang diluar dugaan sukses bikin para peserta luarbiasa sirik. Tidak ada ubahnya dengan Eren saat itu.

"Itu... Armin..."

"Gangguan otak," Mike nyeplos tapi serius, "Gara-gara dipukul Mikasa di bagian kepala, Armin akhirnya siuman tapi sikapnya jadi begitu. Dan tau-tau, dia bilang mau ikut acara—"

"JADI DENGAN SUKACITA KITA SAMBUT ARMIN SEBAGAI PESERTA PRIA LAJANG! YAAAY!"

Semangat Hanji dibuahi dengan tepuk tangan dan siul-siul binal dari kursi penonton. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mulai menjerit-jerit histeris dengan bahasa _fangirl_ yang hanya Tuhan dan dirinya saja yang paham.

"GERBANG _HAREM_ BENTAR LAGI TERBUKA KYAHAHAAH!"

"MY FEEEEELS! ALEALEALE!"

"ERENNNN! ABECEDEEEFGE ALIAS AKU MENDUKUNGMU!"

Sungguh—bahasa yang sangat rumit.

"Anakku! Walaupun uang limapuluh ribunya udah papa tuker sama dua bungkus rokok plus nasi goreng pedes pake karet, kamu jangan berhenti untuk terus berjuang mencari mesin ATM yang baru yah! Demi masa depan kamu!"

Grisha pun gak mau kalah, ngomong begitu sambil nguyah nasi gorengnya yang tinggal cabe aja.

"EREEEEN! Pilihlah calon suamimu dengan bijak! Jangan sampai kejadian pas pemilu kemarin, kembali terulang!" entah jeritan _absurd_ milik siapa ini.

Yang jelas—kaus kaki Eren sudah melorot sebelah.

"Ah..."

Eren cuma bisa mendesah, pasrah.

Ia merasa harga dirinya yang tinggal separuh kini terbang ditiup angin—jadi sekarang Eren sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi. Makin sedih saat ia lihat sosok Armin yang bisa-bisanya menjadi _manly_—bahkan jauh lebih _manly_—disaat sosoknya sendiri nampak seperti barbie yang minta disunat pake gergaji mesin.

Intinya, terlalu miris untuk dijabarkan.

"Yak, pemirsa!" di tengah kegalauan dan _chaos_ yang tercipta di panggung besar Take Me Out, Hanji spontan mengetukkan mik ke tangan sebagai bentuk pengalih perhatian, "Jangan kemana-mana karena setelah ini, babak pertama di acara Take Me Out akan segera dimulai!"

Saat itu Eren udah jongkok dengan pose pundung yang hampir memperlihatkan celana dalamnya di depan kamera.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Lampu podium menyala satu-persatu dengan format bergelombang dari kiri ke kanan. _Plop_. Eren mengerjap, memersiapkan dirinya. Di kanan-kiri, Mike dan Hanji telah mengapitnya seperti pilar. Tak lupa dengan senyum _default_ ala pembawa acara yang kharismatik. Saat itu Mike sibuk menepuk punggung Eren yang dirasa kurang tegap.

"Jangan lemas begitu dong. Anak muda udah loyo bukan anak muda namanya."

sementara Hanji membuka sesi acara. Terlalu heboh karena instingnya mengatakan bahwa Eren mungkin akan menciptakan insiden yang lebih badai daripada Armin, nanti.

NANTI.

"YAAK! seperti biasa babak awal akan diisi dengan sesi perkenalan—dimana layar besar di atas kepala kalian akan memutar video tentang Eren Jaeger dan kesehariannya hshshs!"

Saat itu Eren memiringkan kepala. Heran.

Setahunya, keikutsertaan Eren di acara ini adalah sebuah pemaksaan dan tidak mungkin dalam jangka waktu singkat, Eren bisa membuat video untuk babak pertama.

"Tapi, aku tidak mempersiapkan—"

Belum kelar Eren mengutarakan komplainnya, telunjuk Hanji sudah mengarah pada daerah dimana seekor om-om berkacamata melakukan lompat belalang di dalam kegelapan.

"—Apa-apa."

Alias menyusup ke areal para kru dan kameramen dengan sebuah kaset hitam yang mencurigakan di genggamannya.

OH.

OHHH.

_OH, Papaku sayang_. Rutuk Eren pias. _Sebegitunya kah papa ingin menjual Eren dengan beras untuk dua hari makan?_ Kalau ini kartun barat, Cinderella, Eren pasti udah terduduk sayu di lantai sambil ngucekin lap pel—tapi mungkin dalam kasusnya, lap pel itu bakal dilempar dengan nafsunya ke muka sang bapak, terus digosok-gosokin sampai kumisnya rontok.

"Silahkan perhatikan layar video, semuanya!"

Suara Hanji membuat seluruh kepala menoleh pada satu titik dengan cuma-cuma.

Bzzt. Layar hitam itu berubah, menampilkan sebuah tayangan sederhana—

Dimana ada sosok bayi Eren yang masih dalam gendongan sang mama.

"Anjlit!" Eren refleks mengumpat cadel. Udah gak ngerti lagi harus pose kayak gimana supaya isi hatinya yang penuh kekusutan bisa tersampaikan dengan baik.

Ia lihat baik-baik video promosinya yang lebih mirip dengan biografi terselubung—Eren bahkan gak paham kenapa dari sekian banyak video yang keluarganya punya, Grisha mesti ngasih kaset tentang masa-masa Eren saat masih bayi—ya, bayi.

"_Ereen, panggil papa Ereeen."_

Dengan muka bulat dan bola mata sebesar gundu, Eren di video menatap sang papa dengan jemari-jemari tangan yang bergerak, mendekati wajah Grisha.

"_Pa..pa."_

Suara semerdu harpa berdengung kala Eren kecil menyebut sebuah kata sederhana dengan manisnya. Satu panggung ngacay sambil nangis tersedu-sedu melihat video _baby_ Eren—sementara yang difilmkan hanya diam dan berpikir bahwa orang-orang di studio pasti otaknya udah pada kopyor semua.

**Klik.**

Video berganti dimana Eren SD dengan _dress_ merah muda, sedang berakting tertidur di dalam peti kaca saat pementasan drama di sekolahnya.

Eren melotot horor. Para penonton kembali berulah.

"SEMPRUULLL! EREN WHITE ASDASDASD!"

"HOW TO NGOMONG PROPERLY? I KYAN COS DIS IS SANGAT UGUU!"

Tidak kuat melihat sosoknya dinistai di depan khalayak, Eren cuman bisa tutup muka sambil nangis dalam hati.

**Klik.**

Sosok Eren di video selanjutnya nampak lebih dewasa—dimana saat itu ia sudah menginjak masa SMA.

Sebuah video yang lagi-lagi sederhana, menayangkan sosok Eren Jaeger dalam balutan seragam SMA-nya untuk yang pertama kali.

**Klik.**

"AMITABRAAAK!"

Cuplikan yang selanjutnya membuat Eren refleks mengumpat.

Terlihat sosok batita Eren yang sedang bertelanjang bundar tanpa sensor atau piksel samasekali. Lokasinya di kamar mandi rumah. Dengan keadaan Eren yang sibuk berenang dalam _bathtub_ sambil bermain dengan bebek karet.

"Siapa yang manis, siapa yang manis~" Di video, Grisha nampak sangat pedo kala itu.

"Papa! Papa!"

Papa engga manis, bedewey.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Eren seriosa, tujuh oktaf. Mencopot sebelah sepatu kacanya dan nyaris melemparkan sepatu itu ke arah layar pemutaran video—kalau saja Mike dan instingnya tak mencegah, mungkin Eren sudah berhasil merusak properti acara.

"Tahan nak Eren! Tahan!"

Sadar dengan tenaganya yang kalah besar dibandingkan Mike, Eren pun melakukan pose OTL dengan nistanya—yang menyebabkan Jean jadi tahu kalau Eren pakai celana dalam rajut bergambar muka Garfield saat itu.

"..."

"..."

"WAAAA! MATIIN VIDEONYAAAA!"

Dan Eren kembali kalap saat video itu menampilkan sosok kecilnya yang keluar dari _bathtub_ dengan 'adik' yang kemana-mana. Satu ruangan memberikan respon yang bervariasi—maksudnya bervariasi dalam hal pose ketawa. Dan Eren benar-benar ingin sekali menggali sumur lalu terjun bunuh diri disana, A.S.A.P.

sambil meratap,

"_Habis sudah masa depanku..."_

"Ampun dijeeeeeee kamu kok manis banget sih, Ren! Boleh tante cium? Boleh tante bawa pulang? IIIIH!" Hanji mencubitinya dengan nafsu gemas. Dan Eren menamparnya hingga kacamata Hanji geser. _Well_—Mbang host ga masalah dengan kekerasan. Ditampar laki-laki manis bagi Hanji adalah sebuah berkah (?).

_**Plip.**_

Tak beberapa lama, layar video pun menghitam—padam. Untuk sementara, Eren bisa bernapas lega.

"Hosh, hosh, hos—"

Emosi hari ini membuat berat badan Eren turun tiga kilo. Zuper zekali.

"Yak! Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi, silahkan tentukan pilihannya!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

_**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.**_

Suara tidak menyenangkan—bagi Eren—terdengar. Suara keheningan. Dimana hijau podium tetap saja menjadi hijau. 30 peserta tidak ada yang undur diri—bahkan setelah menyaksikan video semi-polno batita Eren. Mungkinkah karena video itu yang menyebabkan semuanya jadi makin minat dengan Eren? Carla dari surga sibuk berspekulasi.

Sementara Grisha dari kursi penonton menitikkan air mata haru—padahal gak ada adegan yang patut ditangisin.

"Kamu memang bakat jadi pemicu kehumuan, Ren. Papa bangga padamu."

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

Eren frustasi pada level yang tak terdefinisi lagi. Ia lalu menatap podium dengan horor sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang merinding. Demi. Muka-muka serigala berbulu ayam nampak sangat tidak menyenangkan di depannya.

"Okee! Saya penasaran kepada Jean yang diluar dugaan malah bertahan untuk seorang Eren! Hshshs!" layar kamera beralih pada muka persegi Jean yang gugup saat Hanji mengomentarinya, "Bukankah sebelumnya kamu bilang kamu tidak suka dengan Eren?"

"Err... harus dijawab nih?"

"Harus dong!"

Jean gremet, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku—" ia pun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan secara tiba-tiba. Pipinya memanas, "Oke, aku mengaku kalah. Eren terlalu manis sampai rasanya ingin kumakan—"

Eren bergulingan di lantai kayak kecoa yang berusaha bangkit saat diterbalikkan. Berat sekali, cobaannya.

"Hm, hm. Kalau Connie? Bukannya kamu _straight_, nak?" Mike ikut mewawancarai peserta lain di sayap kiri podium.

"Yah... gimana ya," Connie bicara dengan mata kemana-mana, "Bisa dibilang saya kepo, mau lihat kayak apa Eren di babak selanjutnya. Jadi, gak ada salahnya kan kalau saya bertahan untuk sementara waktu?"

"Berarti secara gak langsung kamu mengatakan bahwa Eren, sukses menarik perhatianmu?"

"T-Terserah anda deh." Connie mendadak _tsundere_. Siul-siul dari bangku penonton mengakhiri _statement_ Connie dan wajahnya jadi merah, persis jambu air.

"IYAAK! Lalu, Lalu, dengan Armin! Kenapa kamu bertahan untuk Eren? Hshs!" Hanji kembali ambil suara.

Kamera menyorot sosok Armin yang tersenyum seduktif. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir, dan matanya menatap Eren dengan intens.

"Sejak awal aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Eren mencakar tembok dalam fantasi bobloknya. Mendengar Armin yang gegar otak berbicara demikian entah kenapa terasa salah.

"Okee. Satu lagi untuk, Levi! Berikan alasan kenapa kamu bertahan!"

Suasana mendadak diam. Levi menatap kameramen dengan muka papan kelaparan. Sang kameramen pun berkeringat, keki.

"Hm—"

Semua orang memastikan matanya dibersihkan dahulu agar satu mili dari sudut bibir yang Levi angkat bisa tertangkap dengan jelas.

"Pertanyaan bodoh ini. Tentu saja karena aku minat dengan bocah itu. Apa lagi?" Levi tersenyum seperdelapan detik—terlalu kilat untuk disaksikan.

"Hooo!" Hanji refleks membentuk mulutnya menyerupai huruf O, "Tumben sekali kalimatmu tidak ganas."

"Hm."

Levi hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mendengus rahasia. Lagi-lagi Eren mengernyit dengan respon Levi yang terkesan cuek.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Panggung makin panas saat babak kedua dimulai. Hanji sudah mendorong Eren hingga berdiri persis di titik tengah—di antara jajaran meja dan properti yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuknya.

Intensitas sorot para penonton kala itu membuat wajah Eren mendadak kaku. Jemarinya pun meremas _dress_ dengan kuat. Di mata para pria lajang, Eren yang malu-malu justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Baik, para pemirsa! Babak kedua kali ini Eren Jaeger akan menunjukkan kebolehannya dengan meracik sebuah minuman yang terkenal di tempatnya bekerja."

Yap, itu benar. Eren Jaeger, 23 tahun, seorang bartender—udah gak kepikiran lagi mau atraksi apa selain menunjukkan kualitasnya sebagai seorang pekerja di sebuah klub malam. Sebuah meja dengan beberapa botol dan likuid berbeda jenis terpampang di depannya. Eren melepas sarung tangan tuan puterinya dan mulai mengambil sebuah botol, memasukkan cairan, mengocoknya, mencampurnya, mengocok lagi, melakukan atraksi dengan melempar botol, dan tebar pesona sejenak—biarpun gak ngefek karena Eren yang _bartending_ dengan _dress_ sama sekali gak keren.

Tapi, siapa peduli.

Segelas likuid jingga gradasi biru dengan irisan lemon pun akhirnya jadi dengan penyelesaian yang memukau.

Hanji yang gak mau rugi, lantas melenggang maju dan menyeruput minuman yang diracik Eren dengan sukacita.

"OOOHHH INI BERLIAN!"

Matanya membulat dan berbinar. Ia lalu meminta Eren untuk membuatkan satu lagi minuman untuk dituangkan pada gelas yang baru. Atraksi kedua kembali membuat wajah penonton antusias.

Dan satu lagi gelas berisi cairan jingga-biru, terpampang di atas meja. Mbang host berkacamata itupun capcipcup mencari mangsa yang beruntung,

"Ah! Reiner! Silahkan maju dan cobalah!"

Sosok pirang dengan tubuh atletis, keluar dari podium dengan bangga dan meraih gelas yang Hanji berikan padanya. Reiner pun meneguk minuman itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Bagaimana?"

Muka Winnie the Pooh yang senang mendapat madu pun terbentuk. Bedanya Reiner gak sambil tepuk tangan.

"Briliant, Eren. Kerja yang sangat bagus!" Reiner meletakkan gelasnya kembali di meja, menyorot bola mata Eren dan mengerling padanya sebelum kembali ke podium.

Bzzzt. Eren merasa tubuhnya tersengat lebah.

_Pait pait pait pait_—dalam hati ia mengucap mantera.

"Okee! Bagi para pria lajang, tentukan pilihannya, sekarang!"

"..."

"..."

_**SIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Suara yang sama kembali terdengar. Suara keheningan yang sangat menyebarrkan—dalam hati Eren merutuk sambil senam yang ea ealah.

Lihat ke sisi penonton. Grisha makin bangga dengan anaknya yang lebih dari sekedar laku. Ia bahkan mulai kepikiran untuk melelang Eren di eGay, kalau seandainya sang anak tak mau pulang membawa ahemmesin-ATM-baruahem patjar baru. Lumayanlah—pikirnya. Ia yakin Eren positif _sold out_ dengan harga tinggi di internet. Daripada dia jomblo—

JK.

"WAY TO GO, EREEN!" sementara Carla dari langit sibuk melayangkan _jab_-nya sebagai ekspresi rasa senang, "AAAAH, mama ingin ketjup kamu rasanya! Ahhhh!"

Karena lagi-lagi tidak ada yang mematikan lampu, sesi interview pun di lewat dan babak penentuan, alias babak terakhir akhirnya datang.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Para pria lajang sibuk membetulkan kerah pakaiannya yang dirasa kurang nyaman. Suasana makin intens karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mundur untuk mendapatkan Eren. Bahkan seorang Pixis yang di fanfic sebelumnya menolak Armin karena tidak mau dianggap pedo. Entah kenapa Eren jadi merasa kembang yang dihisap dan dikerubungi oleh sekumpulan landak semut—alias dikerubungi oleh mahluk-mahluk yang salah.

Sigh.

Eren menghela napas berat. Ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mundur. Lihat saja muka bapaknya yang mulai memprovokasi supaya Eren gak pulang dengan tangan kosong—sebuah spanduk besar di genggaman Grisha yang tertulis 'Pulang tak bawa tunangan, siap-siap papa lelang' membuat Eren sedikitnya berinisiatif untuk menghadap langit dan berdoa.

"Tuhan, kutuklah bapakku jadi homs yang sesungguhnya. Amin."

Di pinggir medan pertempuran—setidaknya, begitulah persepsi Eren tentang panggung nista Take Me Out ini—Hanji sibuk mencari dukungan suara dan jeritan untuk memeriahkan suasana.

"SIAPA YANG SUDAH SIAP DENGAN BABAK KETIGA?"

"WOHOOOO!"

Eren makin gak ngerti kenapa Hanji menanyakan kesiapan para penonton disaat fakta mengatakan bahwa dialah peserta yang akan menjalani babak ketiga dan dialah sosok yang sesungguhnya tidak siap.

"Jadi, pada babak ini seperti biasa Eren akan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan kepada seluruh peserta yang tersisa, tapii—" Hanji memotong kalimatnya dengan dramatis, "Karena seluruh peserta yang nafsuan di panggung ini tidak ada yang mau mematikan lampunya samasekali, maka dengan terpaksa saya minta agar Eren menyisakkan 6 lampu sebelum kita masuk ke babak yang selanjutnya. Hshshs!"

Pembantaian massal.

Eren agaknya girang harus menyapu 24 peserta sebelum babak ketiga ini bergulir nistah. Makin sedikit yang terlibat kepadanya, makin bagus bagi Eren.

Dengan langkah kecil, pemuda itu mulai bergerak. Satu demi satu suara lampu yang dimatikan terdengar dengan unyunya. Jleb. Jleb. Mirip banget kayak _backsound_ dari komik dengan tema peperangan psstdi atas ranjangpsst.

Eren mulai kegiatan 'bersih-bersih'nya dari sayap kiri panggung, lalu ke sayap kanan—

Dan, _**Jleb.**_

"ANJIR PARAH!"

Reiner syok begitu tahu Eren mematikan lampunya tanpa basa-basi samasekali.

"Kamu kejam, Eren!"

Bodo amat.

Mengabaikan sosok Reiner yang bermuram durja, sedangkan Bertholdt justru lolos dari eksekusi.

Dari Bertholdt, Eren terus berjalan hingga sampai di tempat Connie. Ia menatap sebentar—lalu dilewati dan Connie sekejap mengepalkan tangannya, senang.

"YEAHHH!"

Reiner refleks membenturkan kepalanya di atas podium karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Eren lebih memilih Connie daripada dirinya.

Tiba di podium Jean—Eren kembali menimang-nimang. Hm, dahinya berkerut, rumit. Jean udah dag-dig dug tapi—lewat. Eren melewatinya!

_Weee are the champiooon!_

Sedangkan tanpa sudi melirik, Eren mematikan lampu Ness dan Erwin secara berbarengan.

_**Jleb, Jleb.**_

"AAAAAAAAH!" Ness kembali memasang wajah yang suram. Gak di fanfic Armin atau yang ini, nasibnya cuman jadi figuran tak dianggap, "APA SALAHKU?!"

Salahmu cuman kurang laku, Ness.

Sampai pada Ikemen-_kun_. Glek. Eren mau aja sih matiin lampunya tapi dia kepo sama suara sang Ikemen berhubung dari awal si pirang ini belum bicara samasekali. Jadi—lewat. Dan sebagai gantinya, Eren mematikan lampu Pixis.

_**Jleb.**_

"K-Kenapa dimatiin, nak?"

Masih nanya lagi si kakek. Zudah sana cuci muka dan pulang ke rumah dengan tenang. Ingat istri di rumah.

"Ugh—"

Sampai di tempat Levi yang bersebelahan dengan Armin. Eren menahan napasnya, lagi. Dua-duanya ia lewati dan sebagai gantinya Eren mematikan lampu para pria lain yang mukanya ketutupan piksel karena tokoh gak penting.

_**Jleb jleb**_. Hublaaa.

Tugas Eren kelar. Hanji tersenyum lebar. Dan Mike cukup bertepuk tangan.

"Jadii, 6 peserta yang Eren sisakan adalah Ikemen-_kun_, Armin, Levi, Bertholdt, Connie dan Jean! Wooow!"

"Kenapa kamu mematikan lampu Erwin Smith, nak? Dia kan masuk dalam jajaran pengusaha terkaya di negeri ini?" Mike masih menggosok dagunya, heran. Menyuarakan isi hati kecil Grisha yang diam-diam kecewa pada anaknya yang gak doyan uang.

"...tapi om Erwin itu om-om."

Dan tiba-tiba aja muka Erwin jadi mirip lukisan abstrak milik anak pra-sekolah.

"Trus alasan kamu mempertahankan 6 orang disini, kenapa?"

Hanji kembali membredelnya dan Eren menggaruk kepala sambil sesekali menarik _dress_-nya yang melorot-lorot karena longgar. Oh—sungguh, Eren terlalu lugu saat itu, "Eng... Connie sama Berthold punya muka orang baik—"

Yang lampunya dimatiin makin tersinggung karena secara ga langsung mereka merasa dianggap bermuka kriminil atau muka mezum.

"Kalo Jean sih—karena simpati aja."

"EH APA-APAAN ITU?!" yang diomongin merasa gak puas dengan komentar Eren.

"Terus kalo Armin—" Eren melirik sebentar pada podium sosok yang ia perhatikan, "A-Aku yakin ia masih bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang baik."

"Ah, kamu manis sekali, Eren. Tapi yang bermain di panggung saat ini bukanlah Armin yang kamu kenal sebelumnya."

Satu kedipan kembali membuat Eren ayan.

_Abaikan, Eren. Abaikan._

"Lalu, soal Levi—d-dia kelihatan tidak tergila-gila padaku jadi... begitu."

"Kamu menyisakkan lampunya karena Levi tak tergila-gila padamu?" pertanyaan Hanji membuahkan anggukan kecil dari Eren, "K-Kenapa?"

"A-Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang bertindak berlebihan—"

Dasar gak sadar diri. Dipikir aksinya di panggung dari awal gak lebay apa?

"Levi, apa benar kamu tidak tergila-gila pada Eren?"

"_No comment_."

Cih. Si kacamata menggemelutukkan giginya.

"Oke, lalu—dengan Ikemen-_kun_?"

Eren sekejap menatap Hanji dengan pandangan yang sangat serius.

"Karena ada hal yang ingin kupastikan dari Ikemen-_kun_."

"WOAAAAAH!" para penonton bersorak heboh—keliatannya pada salah tafsir tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Eren tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman sih.

"PANAS, PANAS BANGET HSHSSH! MAINNYA RAHASIA-RAHASIAAN HSHSHSH!" Hanji mulai tijel dengan iler bocor di pinggir bibirnya. Sedang Eren dan Mike yang ilfil, langsung menjauh tiga langkah dalam kondisi yang berpelukan.

"Kalo begitu langsung saja untuk Eren Jaeger, silahkan berikan satu pertanyaan kepada mereka!"

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Semua peserta diam sejenak.

Eren dengan muka kucing penasaran melempar pertanyaannya begitu saja.

"Jadi, kalau misalnya aku ulangtahun, kalian akan memberi kado apa untuk menyenangkanku?"

Ternyata Eren gak sepolos yang Grisha kira. Ya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, air cucuran atap jatuhnya pasti ke pelimbahan juga. Tidak mungkin Eren tidak mewariskan sifat matre bapaknya. Tidak mungkin.

Sayangnya dugaan Grisha sedikit meleset.

Eren hanya tidak ingin digombali kalau pertanyaannya aneh-aneh. Jadi pilihan aman yang terpikir di kepala kopyornya hanyalah soal kado. Dan lihat saja wajah-wajah di panggung saat ini—mereka nampak berpikir keras karena belum begitu mengerti tentang sosok Eren yang sesungguhnya.

Dalam kata lain, hari ini semua peserta akan bertindak 'nembak'.

"Ahahaha—" Hanji tertawa sejenak, "Jadi siapa yang akan menjawab pertama? Hm—ah, bagaimana kalau dimulai dari yang paling pinggir, Connie?"

Connie dari tempatnya mendadak gugup dan batuk begitu kamera men-_zoom_ wajahnya.

"Eee—Apa ya," Ia mengelus kepalanya, sejenak. Ketahuan banget gak ada pengalaman ngasih kado ke orang, "A-aku cuman kepikiran tiket tonton baseball atau sepak bola—"

Dan tatapan datar yang disertai helaan napas, menghujam Connie yang tak berdosa.

"EH? K-KENAPA?"

Dan Connie tidak tahu dengan pikiran mereka yang menganggapnya—terlalu gak romantis.

"_Next_! Ikemen-_kun_!"

Pria pirang mencolok itu langsung mengangkat sebuah papan yang sudah dicoret-coret dengan spidol hitam—kamera kali ini men-_zoom_ tulisannya.

'**Aku akan memberikan sosokku seutuhnya, untuk Eren'**

Yang ditulis namanya kembali mengucap mantera dalam hati.

_Pait pait pait pait_—

Eren jongkok sambil ngelus betisnya—melihat cogan (cowok ganteng) yang bisu tapi narsis itu entah kenapa aneh rasanya. Disamping itu, tujuan Eren untuk mendengar suara Ikemen-_kun_ pun nguap dengan fakta bahwa sang Ikemen ternyata tidak punya suara.

"Ikemen-kun, apa kamu tidak bisa berbicara?"

Satu anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Hanji begitu saja.

Geser pemandangan di sebelah, kali ini ada Jean yang sudah memasang muka sengaja bijak (atau maksain bijak) yang dihiasi dengan batuk-batuk ala _gentleman_.

"Erm—Eren suka cincin tidak? Aku akan memberikan Eren cincin dengan ukiran namanya di dalam lingkaran—"

Kalau Connie terlalu cuek, Jean sebaliknya—terlalu drama.

Cincin? Eren menggeleng dalam pikirannya.

"UHUK! Cincin kawin UHUK!" Hanji yang kambuh langsung disikut Mike. Jean sendiri? Saking malunya sampe pake topeng monyet, "UGH—Mike, kau selalu refleks melakukannya ya."

Yang namanya disebut, cuek—pura-pura ga liat.

"Lalu selanjutnya, Bertholdt!"

Pria yang paling tinggi sepodium—memasang senyum seramah mungkin sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku seukuran saku warna merah darah di depan mata para hadirin.

"Ini kado untuk Eren di hari ulangtahunnya."

Yang bersangkutan kontan mangap.

"HA—"

"BUKU KAWIN BRO?" Hanji kembali menginterupsi dengan mata penuh bintang-bintang, "_SHIT JUST GOT REAL, MAN_!"

"Bukan, ini buku kumpulan hutang."

"..."

"Bercanda."

Kaki Eren gemetaran. Gak nyangka Bertholdt masih tetap bertahan dengan senyuman polos di saat-saat seperti itu.

"Jadi... err, Bertholdt—" Eren memecah kegaringan yang tercipta saat itu, "Kadonya apa?"

Ada senyuman rubah yang sukses membuat Eren menggigil tanpa sebab. Kok mendadak turun salju? Kok Eren bisa ngeliat _snowman_ di sebelah Bertholdt—oh tunggu, itu Connie. Maaf, maaf.

"Tentu saja pernikahan di hari ulangtahunmu—biar tanggalnya mudah diingat."

"..."

Bertholdt fix masuk ke daftar orang yang patut di _blacklist_ dan ditendang jauh-jauh dari kehidupan Eren. Saat itu.

Berhubung Eren tidak merespon dan cuman berpaling, Hanji pun melanjutkan acaranya dengan kembali menanyakan para peserta yang belum kebagian jatah menjawab.

"Selanjutnya, mas Levi!"

Telinga Levi refleks melebar. Duh, korek bentar deh. Kayaknya tadi dia salah denger.

Kamera kini meletakkan fokus pada dirinya. Levi yang notabene-nye cuek lele hanya menopang pipi di podium sambil membalas malas.

"Aku belum kenal bocah itu jadi hadiah yang bisa kuberikan hanyalah waktuku saja."

"...Eh?"

"Iya. Jadi satu hari aku tidak akan kerja di galeri dan sebagai gantinya biarkan aku melukis Eren dari atas sampai bawah."

"D-Dari atas sampai bawah itu maksudnya—"

"Maksudnya bugil, Ren! HAHAHIHIHUHUHEHEH!" seperti biasa, Hanji nyamber lagi.

"BUGIL?"

"Tidak—tidak begitu..." Levi memijat dahinya, lelah, "Tapi kalau kau mau telanjang juga tak masalah. Kebetulan itu keahlianku."

Bibir Eren rapat, membentuk silang.

Seketika saja isi kepalanya membayangkan adegan demi adegan tentang bagaimana Eren yang sedang menjadi model lukisan telanjang Levi saat itu. Dan oh—pemandangan yang jelas sukses membuat pipi Eren menjadi panas luarbiasa.

"..."

Eren pun membuang wajah dengan berpura-pura tidak melihat. Levi dari tempatnya menyeringai—mengeluarkan taring yang tidak ada seorangpun berhasil melihatnya.

"YAKK, dan orang terakhir yang akan menjawab—Armin!"

Tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan.

"Hm, hadiah ya—?" fokus Eren kembali teralihkan berkat suara lembut nan tajam khas Armin, "Mungkin saat hari ulangtahun Eren tiba, aku akan menyiapkan sebuah pita merah untuk mengikat tubuhnya dan dalam satu hari aku akan melakukan banyak hal dengan Eren~"

"TUNGGU DEH. Itu sih kau yang bersenang-senang, bukan aku!" gelak tawa menyambut protes Eren dari sisi panggung, kemudian.

"Pintar. Tapi aku yakin kau juga akan suka."

Satu kerlingan pedas, disampaikan. Auch. Mata Eren panas bak kemasukan lada. Rasanya memang ganjil kalau melihat Armin super setress macam ini. Seganjil melihat Pixis yang ngeronda di kampung sebelah dengan koyo di pipi—karena biasanya, Pixis menempelkan koyo di bokongnya yang kedinginan. Eren merasa jiwa bocah pirang—yang bahkan dalam fanfic ini umurnya jauh di bawah Eren—itu tertukar dengan seseorang.

Ah. Apakah Eren salah sudah membuat Armin versi _don juan_ bertahan di panggung hari ini? Tidak tahu.

Yang jelas Eren terlalu sibuk berdoa agar acara ini cepat berlalu dan ia bisa kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan—

Salah. Ke pangkuan bapaknya yang udah masuk kategori setengah gila.

"ADUUH ERENNN! PAPA JADI GALAU DEH MAU DAPET MENANTU YANG MANA."

"..."

"Oi, host acara! Eren boleh gak bawa pulang 2 sampai tiga orang?!"

123.

Tuwagamparin Grisha rame-rame yuk. Eren udah siap dengan tangannya yang dikepal.

"PAPA MINTA DISUAPIN BARBEL YA—"

"Et et etttt!" Mike sudah siap sedia sebagai pengunci pergerakan Eren—dengan satu pelukan dari belakang yang sukses membuat lengan Eren tak bergutik.

"OKEEE!—" di sebelahnya, cengiran Hanji melebar nistah, "Langsung saja kita persilahkan Eren untuk menyisakan satu lampu HSHSHSH!"

_**TETERETETTETTT.**_

Waktu penentuan akhirnya tiba. Gugup kembali menjangkiti Eren—membuat tengkuknya terasa dingin dan mukanya membiru. Eren menatap barisan peserta di belakang podium secara bergantian—muka-muka melas dan minta dipilih mulai bertebaran.

"ERENNN YANG MISKIN LAMPUNYA MATIIN LEBIH DULUUU!"

Sungguh kejam sekali komentar ini.

"ARMIN MANIS REEEN! KAMU GA BAKAL RUGI!" suara ibu-ibu dengan spanduk gede bertuliskan 'Saya, emaknya Armin' membuat Eren melotot, heboh.

"AAAAAAAA IKEMEN-KUN LUMAYAN TUH BUAT PAJANGAN!"

Yang namanya disebut menggambar emoticon OTL di papan tulis minimalisnya.

"Jean! Demi apa mesti Jeaaaan!"

"Cincin Kawin masih kalah sama buku nikah! Bertholdt ga bakal ngecewain kamu!"

"Connie diem-diem menghanyutkan lhoo! Kasian tuh dia nungguin kode kamu, Ren!"

Eren menatap _spooky_ ke arah bocah plontos dengan semu menyerbak di pipinya. Sibuk nahan malu dia.

"LEVI AJA ASDASDASDASDAD! LEVI UDAH MAPAN! PALING MAPAN DIA!"

"EREEEN! INGAT MAMAMU ITU SHIPPER APA! INGAT EREN!" tiba-tiba Grisha dari bangku penonton ikutan nyeletuk, "MAMA SHIPPER GRISHAMIN, JADI KAMU PANTANG MILIH ARMIN!"

"..."

_Bohongnya kok sambil modus... _

"UDAH CEPETAN PILIH, BUZET DAH NI BOCAH!"

Eren terlonjak dengan satu suara besar yang menampar pipinya. Astajin. Dia udah bengong lima menit dan belom beranjak dari panggung sama sekali.

"POKOKNYA HARUS PILIH! Matiin semua lampu, papa kurbanin kamu ke tetangga sebelah!"

Eren bergidik ngeri.

Dengan langkah penuh beban dan ancaman, ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah podium sayap kiri. Menemui Connie, Bertholdt dan Jean yang berdiri dengan muka pengantin nungguin pasangannya dari atas altar.

Tapi—_mampus_. Semuanya berseru dalam hati. Eren mendekati podium Bertholdt dan hendak menekannya—persis dimana saat itu Bertholdt terlalu takut sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutup mata.

Sayangnya baru saja tangan Eren menyentuh tombol podium, panggung secara ajaib mendadak gelap gulita.

_**PITS**_—

Disana Eren terbengong, sejenak.

"..."

—kenapa jadi mati semuanya lampunya?

.

.

.

"PEMADAMAN BERGILIR LAGI?!"

"MATI LAMPU? YANG BENER AJA!"

lamat-lamat suara ricuh mulai bersahutan dari arah belakang. Tokoh utama kita hanya bergumam, pendek. Mengamati situasi—meskipun tak kelihatan secara mata.

"PLN Demi apa loooo! MINTA DITAMPOL PEDAL SEPEDAH YA!" penonton dari kursinya masing-masing tergerak untuk bangkit dan demo massal ke depan panggung, "KEMBALIKAN UANG KAMIII!"

Hanji kelimpungan karena tidak bisa menyaksikan apapun—saking gelapnya, sementara Eren yang masih tertancap di sisi podium, hanya bisa celingukan.

Dan tepat diantara keributan, lengan Eren ditangkap oleh seseorang—membuatnya terlonjak saat desisan terdengar kemudian.

"Sssh. Ini aku—"

"B-Bertholdt—?"

Baru satu orang terdeteksi, Eren merasa pinggangnya ada yang nyentuh.

"WAAA!"

"Jangan kaget begitu deh!"

"J-Jean?! Tung—WAAA! SIAPA YANG NIUP-NIUP TELINGAKU!"

Dan suara kekehan yang khas terdengar.

"Armin..."

"Kau kenal suaraku? Ah, aku sangat senang."

Dan sekali lagi Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dagunya.

"Armin! Berhenti colek-colek daguku!"

"Eh? Aku tidak memegang dagumu."

"TERUS SIAPA—"

Tidak ada suara yang membalasnya. Tapi suara napas orang itu terdengar, menggebu. Ah—Eren mulai menduga satu orang. Ia tidak sempat menyebut namanya karena sekeliling Eren sukses membuatnya terjepit hebat dan aksi ricuh berkat mati lampu masih terus berjalan.

"Eren, aku tidak tahu kalau pinggangmu seramping ini."

"Tung—OI! Armin!"

"Eh, kulitnya juga mulus—"

"UGHHH—MINGGIR! JEAN!"

"Boleh kujepit hidungmu?"

"TIDAK—UGHH! G-ga bisa—gghh n-napas! Bertholdt!"

_**Srek. Srek. Srek.**_

"Berhenti nulis di papan, Ikemen! DISINI GELAP! AKU TIDAK BISA BAC—GYAAAA! SIAPA LAGI YANG PEGANG-PEGANG PANTATKU?!"

"Eren—"

"TUNGGU! Tunggutunggutunggu! Lepaskan ak—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara jeritan yang disusul dengan debaman keras—seperti tubuh terjatuh—menginterupsi rontaan dan komplain Eren yang setengah mengudara. Eren mengerjapkan mata. Saat satu per satu tangan nakal yang meraba tubuhnya perlahan hilang. Ia jadi penasaran, tapi juga takut. Terlebih saat gaun Eren ditarik tiba-tiba dan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan—

"WAAAAAAAAAA—"

Hingga akhirnya terjatuh.

Tapi aneh, ia tidak merasa sakit samasekali. Eren seperti menghantam sesuatu yang nyaman—walaupun tidak begitu besar. Pelan-pelan Eren meraba. Kotak. Datar. Tunggu—ini dada. Ada dada. Dan bidang.

Oh wow. Eren bergumam kagum.

"Bocah, kau sudah puas?"

"L-Levi-_san_?!" Eren memekik kaget begitu suara yang tidak disangka-sangka terdengar di telinganya. Tangannya refleks melepaskan diri dari objek yang sedari tadi disentuhnya, "Kenapa anda—"

"Tempat ini jadi kacau balau."

"E-eh?"

Tanpa tahu menahu lengan Eren ditarik (lagi) menjauhi panggung oleh sosok yang wajahnya bahkan tak terlihat samasekali, hari itu. Saking terburunya, Eren bahkan tidak sempat mengutarakan komplain.

"Ikut aku."

"K-Kemana?"

"Kabur."

Awalnya Eren menoleh sekali ke arah pusat panggung—persis dimana suara gaduh dan jeritan-jeritan _absurd_ terdengar layaknya kumpulan binatang yang kandangnya rusak diterjang badai. Tapi tarikan Levi untuk yang keduakalinya membuat Eren berpaling dan pergi mengikuti langkah orang di depannya.

Pergi meninggalkan satu sosok yang kelimpungan mengobrak-abrik setiap sudut panggung—dengan muka jomblo yang sedih karena malam minggunya cuman ditemani oleh teri-teri dan nasi.

"EREN—"

"..."

"MANA EREN—"

"..."

"MANA ANAKKU ERENNNN! MANAAAAA!"

Godzilla Grisha makin memperparah kondisi _blackout_ di sekitar panggung Take Me Out hari itu. Hanji dan para kru tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengundurkan diri dengan cara kabur yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"ACARA BUBAR! SAMPAI JUMPA DI SEGMEN YANG BERIKUTNYAA!"

"_FAREWELL!_"

Setelah mengerling dengan percumanya—percuma karena tidak ada yang bisa melihat, Hanji ditarik Mike menjauhi amukan massa. Tak terkecuali amukan para kontestan yang merasa sia-sia sudah datang dan berakhir dengan tangan hampa. Sepertinya mereka telah mengalami masa-masa yang sulit huh?

Tidak juga.

Tidak sesulit masa setelah Grisha melihat berita lokal di keesokkan harinya. Di keesokkan hari, dimana Eren sudah pulang—dengan wajah bengong bak kehilangan arwah. Dengan wajah mengawang-awang seperti habis diketjup basah _dementor_ dari fandom tetangga.

Dan Grisha tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Ya. Ia tidak tahu—tidak tahu sampai sebuah topik gress nan panas sukses membuat gagang cangkirnya patah dan mulutnya terjatuh dengan indah. Di depan sebuah TV plasma, ia membelalakkan matanya—

.

.

.

**HOT NEWS TODAY **

_Selepas kekusutan acara Take Me Out yang diselenggarakan kemarin malam, Eren Jaeger—salah satu kontestan yang berpartisipasi di acara tersebut, ditemukan keluar dari apartemen Levi dalam keadaan yang terpincang, memegangi bokong—_

_._

_._

_._

_What the—_

Eren yang sore itu baru saja keluar dari kandang tidurnya, langsung kembali menutup pintu dengan terburu-buru begitu suara nyaring dari TV yang memberitakan dirinya tertangkap di telinga.

_**BLAM.**_

Grisha refleks menoleh dengan urat di sekujur wajah.

"...EREN! KEMBALI MENGHADAP PAPA KAMU! HEI!"

Sekarang lihat, siapa yang akhirnya senyam-senyum penuh arti di akhir cerita. Hanya ada tiga orang saja.

"JELASKAN PADA PAPA, EREN!"

Pelaku yang sudah membuat Eren terpincang,

Wanita paruh baya dari atas langit biru yang cerah,

Dan terakhir—kamu.

"EREEEEEEEEN!"

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Akhirnya kesampean bikin Sekuelnya yang Take Me Out, Armin LOL. Ini bakal fix jadi fanfic terakhir saya sebelum SBMPTN (Hell yeaaa gue butuh waktu belajar lebih lebih dan lebih lagi coy) Sebenernya ini udah diketik lama, tapi baru bisa dikeluarin sekarang karena ga dipake buat proyek Anthologi. Jadi enjoooy XDD

Rojocue : Parody Rojo lele.

eGay : Parody eBay

**oOo**

_**Selamat ulangtahun HEICHOOOO! Berhubung anda ulangtahun, makanya saya akhiri fic ini dengan anda sebagai pemenang LOOOL. Silahkan dinikmati Eren-nya sampai tumbang! Tolong lain kali pelan-pelan yah! Semoga cepat tinggi :))))**_

**oOo**

_**Dan dadah semuanyaa! Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau atau bahkan sering baca dan review fic saya selama ini. Sampai ketemu lagiii XD**_

**oOo**

Tangerang, 25 Desember 2013.

**Fvvn**


End file.
